List of Heroes
Basic Heroes These heroes are free and automatically unlocked Marine * Durable fighter that can adapt to many roles and situations. * Difficulty: Very Easy Medic * Wields many status alignments. Can assume both offensive and supportive roles. * Difficulty: Very Easy Firebat * Able to withstand heavy damage and deal with large waves of enemies up close. * Difficulty: Very Easy Ghost * Specializes in unleashing powerful abilities from afar, disabling and eliminating priority targets. * Difficulty: Easy Reaper * Extremely mobile and proficient in scouting and hindering incoming enemies. * Difficulty: Easy Unlockable Heroes These heroes can be unlocked for 25 credits. Psion *Utilizes psionic technology to destroy and debilitate groups of enemies. *Difficulty: Medium SCV *Capable of creating turrets and barricades to defend an area. *Difficulty: Hard Marauder *Armed with an arsenal of explosives able to destroy large groups of enemies or endure enemy attacks. *Difficulty: Medium Spectre *Avoids direct conflict while infiltrating and sabotaging enemy lines. *Difficulty: Hard TDB *Supports the team with various types of bots that cover a wide array of roles such as protection, enhancements and regeneration. *Difficulty: Very Hard These heroes can be unlocked for 50 credits. Hunter *Can set up various types of traps and has a companion that works together to take down enemies. *Difficulty: Hard Eradicator *Donor: devilchild *Advanced combat bot, transforms between various weapon modes. *Difficulty: Medium Mercenary *Donor: Vash *Greed and profit, the Mercenary is rewarded bonus minerals for getting the job done efficiently. *Difficulty: Medium Assassin *Donor: Poseidon *Has abilities that allow power and control over extreme distances. *Difficulty: Medium Warhound *Donor: Feeed *Automated bot that excels in close quarters combat with an array of electrical weaponry. *Difficulty: Hard Mechanic *Donor: Ezra *Deploys and navigates several fighter jets on the battlefield. *Difficulty: Very Hard Chieftain *Donor: Vash *A brawler that increases the capabilities of himself and nearby allies. *Difficulty: Medium Siege Tank *Donor: Feeed *Massive assault vehicle that provides supporting fire and buffs for the team. *Difficulty: Medium Gunner *Donor: Savage *Mows down waves of enemies with a massive chaingun that utilizes ammunition and reloading. *Difficulty: Medium Widow Mine *Donor: Aladar *A robotic mine with various abilities to support allies. Can burrow into the ground to increase firepower. *Difficulty: Hard Grunty *Donor: Senkon *Unusual being from another dimension, ability capabilities vary based on luck. *Difficulty: Medium Commander *Directs supplies and micromanages large forces to eliminate enemies and support allies. *Difficulty: Very Hard Striker *Donor: HollowSCV *Experimental bipedal modification for the Predator. Assaults enemies with extreme speed. *Difficulty: Hard Specialist *Donor: Wheeler *Uses biomass to deploy experimental Zerg units and mutations to attack foes or support allies. *Difficulty: Medium Operative *Donor: Stereo *Powerful psionic with abilities that are modified in effectiveness depending on the amount of energy. *Difficulty: Medium Cyclone *Donor: Derkason *Mobile vehicle that focuses on survivability and avoiding enemies. *Difficulty: Medium Exterminator *Donor: Derkason *Agile sword wielding fighter with immense potential. *Difficulty: Very Hard Chemist *Donor: Foehammer *Uses volatile chemicals to regenerate allies and deteriorate enemies. *Difficulty: Medium Herc *Donor: Ezra *Pulls himself and enemies with a hook shot and uses blasts to create crystals that block enemies. *Difficulty: Medium Upcoming Heroes Shredder * Donor: PhantomWolf * Controls areas with laser attacks. * Difficulty: Medium Category:Game Systems